<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choice of Angels and Demons by 1random_fandom1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673984">The Choice of Angels and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1random_fandom1/pseuds/1random_fandom1'>1random_fandom1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunting, Minor Character Death, Reader Insert, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1random_fandom1/pseuds/1random_fandom1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a young hunter who lives in the Bunker with the Winchesters. You became a hunter when your parents were murdered by a vampire while you were in highschool. Your older brother though the idea of becoming a hunter was terrible so he abandoned you only two months after the murder. You met the Winchester two years ago on the four year anniversary of your parents death, you are 22 now. You have lived with them ever since. While living here you have acquired feelings for both Dean and Cas. Do they share the same feelings? Who will you choose? And what will you do when great tragedy falls upon the bunker?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Choice of Angels and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm the second writer on this account. I would like to thank my best friend for letting me write on here since I can't have my own account. She is so super awesome and you should definitely go check out her stuff you haven't already. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's a little rough. I thank anyone who can make it all the way through. I'll try to post as often as I can. Thank you all so much for reading! And comments and kudos are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at school. You sat with you best friend Amy in class and at lunch. You guys caused a little bit of disruption in biology while laughing about last nights sleepover, but other than that the day was going well. Until......<br/>RING RING RING<br/>You looked at your phone as you walked across the school lawn and back to class. It was an unknown caller. You didn't usually pick these calls up but something told you to do it. You hit the except button and put the phone to your ear.<br/>"Hello. Are you Ms. Y/N?" a calm female voice said from the other end of the phone.<br/>"Yes I am. Who's asking?" you replied getting a little worried.<br/>"Good. If you ever want to see your parents again you'll come to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of fifth and main in two hours. Or your parents die. Bye bye now." before she hung up you heard an earsplitting scream in the background. She meant for you to hear it because she laughed before she hung up.<br/>Two hours? You think to yourself as you absentmindedly walk right out of school to your car. What were they going to do in those two hours? Torture them? Or maybe they want me to come early so they can capture me too?<br/>You proceed to get into your car even though the schools guidance consular is yelling after you to stop and come back into school. As you turn on your car and go to leave, adamite you're going to get to your parents sooner, you hear a knock on your window. It's Mrs. Dodgewood, the guidance consular. She was an old woman with gray hair and saggy skin. She wore oversized floral clothing and glasses that had two long beaded strings down either side of the rims. She also smelled slightly of stale bread and paste. She cared deeply about each child in the school and wanted them all to do their best. It was truly a shame when all of them made fun of her bagginess and overprotectiveness behind her back. She never had children of her own so she filled that void with the many students at the high school.<br/>"Excuse me but you're not allowed to leave school until it's over I'm afraid. I know it may not be fun but learning is essential!" she says with a smile as her oversized glasses fall down her nose slightly.<br/>You try not to cry as you reply " I'm sorry it's an emergency. My mom is sick and my dads at work so she needs my help at home."<br/>"Oh I see. You're just being kind. Well next time tell someone you're leaving first please. We would be worried if you up and left. Tell your mom a said get well!" and she was gone. Little did you know that was the last time you would see her or any one from your school.<br/>You drove like a maniac through downtown and up to main street. Finally, after half an hour, you were there. The place were your parents were being held captive for a reason you couldn't understand. You weren't rich or powerful so why did these people want your family?<br/>You slowly open the warehouse door. About ten people were standing in a clump around two chairs. In the chairs were your parents. Blood was streaming down both their faces. Deep and sickening gashes cut in all different directions across their torsos and arms. Bone was sticking out of your fathers arm which could only mean it was broken. You cold hear your mothers quiet sobbing and your fathers disoriented moans and pants. As you slowly slid through the door you noticed something else. In the back of the warehouse was a crate full of IV bags. But instead of normal fluid these bags were filled with blood. It was a sickening scene.<br/>suddenly a woman turned around and with a huge smile on her face said "You're early. We were hoping you would be." She came dangerously close to you and smelled you neck, which was dripping with sweat.<br/>"Ahh. You have very sweet smelling blood young lady. I was just going to turn you, but now I think I'll eat you instead." She quickly lunged at you and pinned you to the floor. You tried to fight back but it was like she had super strength.<br/>"KILL THEM!" She shouted. There was the sounds of screaming, ripping of flesh, ravenous chewing and laughing. Then as quickly as it started, it ended. You could just barely make out you parents lifeless and mutated forms on the chairs just feet in front of you.<br/>"NOOOO!" you screamed. They were gone. They were barely recognizable. Your heart lifted to your throat and your insides vanished. It no longer mattered whether you lived or died. All you wanted was your parents back.<br/>Just as the hungry vampire was about to sink her viciously sharp teeth into you, her head was sliced clean off and rolled to the floor with a thud.<br/>Two strong arms lifted you up and put you in the back of a car and drove away. As you reached the end of the road you went unconscious and didn't wake for several hours,</p><p>You woke up to the sound of an older man arguing with what sounded like your brother.<br/>Good it was all a dream. You thought with your eyes still closed. When I open my eyes I will be in my room and everything will be fine.<br/>However, when you opened your eyes you were not in your room but on an old dusty couch that smelled like whiskey and gunpowder.<br/>"I refuse to believe this! Vampires! I mean come on old man. Those weren't vampires. Those were just some psychotic college students or something, Vampires aren't real." the voice sounded convinced of himself.<br/>"You saw the bodies Mark. You know those weren't no regular human bites on their bodies." said the older man.<br/>"Listen Robby."<br/>"Bobby."<br/>"Whatever. I'm sitting at work minding my business when for no reason a stranger calls me and says they have my mutated parents and my sister at his house and to come quick because vampires did it and you need to tell me all about them so I can fight them for a living. No thanks Ronnie but I'm an accountant. That pays a little better than hunting fictional monsters."<br/>"Boy if you don't realize sooner or later that these things are out to get you you'll be dead before your parents decompose. Now you got an orphaned sister in there who's gonna need protection and if you can't give it to her she'll have to give it to herself and that ain't no way to live."<br/>"You protect her then."<br/>"I would but I'm old and can't fight like i used to."<br/>"I can protect myself." you say, making your awoken presence known. "Teach me about these vampire things and how to fight. I'll be okay. I'm a tough girl."<br/>"Y/N you're not going to become a monster hunter. This is the real world not Scooby Doo. You'll come live with me and we'll forget this ever happened, We'll cremate mom and dad privately and say it was a freak health accident. You'll go back to school after some mourning and everything will resume to normal." Mark said in an authoritive voice.<br/>"No. I'm not going to pretend nothing happened. I want to fight these things and make sure no one else loses their family."<br/>"If that's what you have decided, fine. You can stay with me until we get rid of mom and dad. After that you're on your own. I never want to hear from you again you understand?"&lt;<br/>"100 percent." You reply with a blank expression.<br/>Your standing outside your brother's house waiting for your cab. You're moving in with Bobby until you can fend for yourself. You hope to become a great hunter. You told your best friend Amy goodbye yesterday. You told her you were going to boarding school and you couldn't have visitors.<br/>The closing of a screen door told you that your brother had come out to say goodbye. You really hated him at the moment but wanted to say bye as well.<br/>"Well, I guess this is the end of the line huh?" he asked in a sad tone.<br/>"It doesn't have to be." you say hopefully.<br/>"You know I can't and don't want to." he says.<br/>"I know. Just thought I'd try one more time though."<br/>"Be careful out there Y/N. It's scary world without the monsters. It's easy to lose yourself."<br/>"I'll do my best." you say with a water smile. You started crying the minute he started talking.<br/>"I take back what I said though. You're always welcome back home."<br/>"Thanks Mark. I got to go." You say as your cab pulls up to the drive way.<br/>"I'll see ya around kid. Love you."<br/>"Love you too."<br/>As the cab pulls away you begin to cry even harder. Then suddenly you stop. It's a new life. No use to cry. You're on your own. And pretty soon you'll have have a life you never could have dreamed of................<br/>In your worst nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like background is one of the most important parts of a character, so I gave her plenty. Sorry if this was a little long. There was a lot I wanted to get in. I promise it will get better in the coming chapters, so stay tuned cause there's so much more Supernatural to come!!!!</p><p>NOTE FROM THE EDITOR:<br/>After posting this story over two weeks ago I saw that it still didn't have any views. That surprised me considering how popular Supernatural is. Even my shitting story got 10 views in the first 24 hours. So, I went to check the story to see what was up. Turns out my friend (who still doesn't have a pen name) wasn't sure how to tag. That ones on me. I should have checked the tags, haha. Now we wait for this to blow up, I guess...</p><p>Thanks so much for reading! <br/>~1random_fandom1</p><p>~Also, I wasn't the one who wrote this. I just updated the tags.</p><p>UPDATE: It's 00:48 and I'm watching "hush" with "SupernaturalPie" Which is her new pen name. Have a nice time with her! As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>